A God's Mind
by SheriDarling
Summary: 'He blinked and could not believe what just happened to him. He showed weakness for a second and in that moment, his world turned around.' - The god of mischief is back on earth. But not the way he would like to! Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Please, lean back, turn off your phone and enjoy the show. Thank you. _

**A God's Mind **

Chapter 1: 

Not just that he was banished to earth, he now was threatened like a normal mortal. Without magic, living like a _human being_, how disgusting. The worst part, probably was that he was looked at like an test object. He should be threatened like the king he was supposed to be! But no. His hands were in chains and only Thor could remove them. His powerful magic was blocked and not even his famous trickster tongue could help him out.

He couldn't stand the fact that he was pretty much helpless right now. And he tried to ignore the fact that his worst enemies were watching him all the time. There was no way to escape now nor to attack them. Or at least, get some rest. Loki, the god of mischief was imprisoned in the Stark tower. The place where is plan was foiled. How embarrassing to be back. _So be it _he thought and decided to just go with whatever the _Avengers_ had to do. Maybe, there will be an opportunity to flee real soon..

"So what are we going to with him?"

Loki's thoughts were interrupted and as he slowly moved his head a little, he found the source of this rather _annoying_ voice. Steve Rogers, the man behind the strong shield and his own brother, Thor, quickly walked into the room. He felt the hatred rise inside his body, but he made sure to stay calm. Even if he could, there was no need for him to outburst right now. So he just watched the little show in front of him.

"I'm not sure my friend." Thor said, the god's voice always sounded like thunder. Specially when he was laughing. Something Loki hated the most about him. "I was told to bring him here, so he could learn that mortals aren't weak...or even bad." He spoke whilst he looked over to his brother.

Thor always felt sorry for him. He wanted to help his lost brother. But he..yeah he just never wanted help. Always trying everything alone. It would be such much easier if he would just accept the help that was offered so many times to him. But _he_ knew it all better.

"We can't just let him walk around the tower! He is too dangerous!" Steve said and crossed his arms in front of his well trained chest. Oh how right this soldier was. If he could he would attack them both right now. Using the surprise as a powerful weapon. How much fun it would be! Loki's eyes moved between the two.

"Don't worry Captain! Jarvis is watching him all the time and I've programmed him so that if our _friend_ would try something we would get a warning. All in control." Stark, Tony Stark's voice appeared out of nowhere. He walked straight for the bar, that was in his own living room an quickly grabbed a glass. As he took a bottle with some hard alcohol inside, he stopped his movements for a second or two. He looked around the room before he spoke again. His eyes narrowed themselves a little.

"Does anyone..actually know why _my_ alcohol is gone? Every time I walk into the bar more and more alcohol disappears. Why is it gone?" He seemed really sad about the missing liquid. But then again, he was the _only_ one that would actually drink that terrible stuff. So of course it had to be himself. Stark probably couldn't even remember the last time he had a drink. However, no one really seemed to care about the missing booze right now, there was more important stuff to do.

"You can buy new one Stark," Steve said. "This villain is more important now. I don't think we can sleep in peace while he is running around the tower like an maniac!" The blond haired soldier pointed directly at the god. One eyebrow raised a little as the Captain was pointing at him. _Maniac_, he thought and shook his head almost unseen.

"Well my friend. If you are _that_ worried, we..could ask _Alina_ to take a look into his

mind? I'm sure she can tell us the truth." Thor said, while turning his massive body to the Captain. Rogers seemed to think for a moment, which was rather amusing, due the fact that the old soldier was ..well naive some times. Loki had a hard time hiding his smirk, even with the muzzle.

"I'm not sure about that." Steve mumbled. "Don't you think it would be dangerous for her?" His was playing with his non existing beard. But Thor just gave him a light pat on his back, probably not that light, the Captain almost fell over.

"My little sister is stronger than she looks! She can handle it and we are still here. If anything goes wrong, we will save her." The trickster tried to ignore the _sister_ calling and rolled his eyes. If Thor liked her really so much, then he was sure he would absolutely hate her. Now thinking about it, he had no idea who that mortal even was. He tried to recognize a face but failed hardly.

"We should get Banner first he is still in the labor." Stark said behind the bar. "Oh and someone has to wake her up. I'm not doing it!" He quickly lifted his hands in defeat and walked out of the room. Hell no there was no way he would go into that room. Stark quickly vanished so it was up to Steve or Thor. But the decision who the lucky one was, was made real quick. The massive god laughed, and it sounded like a rolling thunder. For someone who wasn't used to it, it could be quite terrifying.

"This is going to be fun." Steve said and turned a bit around. He just wanted to see this. He could hear a knocking sound and then Thor entered a room. The god of lies wasn't able to understand what exactly was going on. Who was this person? And why was everyone afraid of her? Was she some kind of monster? Maybe some kind of powerful creature? He now was really interested to meet her. He just had to know who he had to deal with. But he was sure, it couldn't be that worse. After all, Thor wasn't yelling in pain, his hammer wasn't flying across the room and..

"By Odin!"

Loki quickly lifted his head and saw his mighty brother covered in sweat and the smell of fear was filling the room. He never saw his brother like that. He was sincerely afraid. Rogers laughed probably more louder than he actually should do. He knew what was going to happen, not even a god was prepared for that.

"What happened?" He then asked , trying to fight the amusement.

"She cursed in all tongues at me. And let's not mention that she tried to throw a bottle at me. I've never seen something so terrible." He moved one hand over his face to remove the sweat. He shrugged his shoulders and straightened his body as he could feel the eyes of his brother watching him. Now his interested was really awake. But he had no time to think about it any further.

Right as Steve was about to make a joke about it, he was interrupted by the voices of Stark and Banner. It was a surprise for everyone that Doctor Banner actually stayed after the events. The rather quiet man normally disappeared after his work was done but he explained that it wouldn't felt right for him. So he stayed in the labor and most of the time, he just talked to Stalk alone. As Stark was reaching Thor, he stood next to him for a moment , looked up to him and just grinned.

"I have everything we need and I have some medicine prepared." Banner said and laid every little piece he was carrying on the bar next to him. It sure was a lot. He even brought some expensive and shiny instruments with him. It looked like he was preparing a surgery.

"What do you think is the worst that is going to happen?" Stark asked and played with his dark beard. The doctor took off his glasses and cleaned them with the shirt he was wearing. It took him a long moment before he actually answered. He was the one to find out about Alina and he also was the one that kept an close eye on her.

"Well, as far as I can tell, the worst would be a black out. It never happened though. I think she will be able to face whatever is in his mind." And his glasses moved back on its original position.

"Who's mind...?" The voice of a young female caught almost everyone off guard. Thor turned around and behind his wide shoulders, a rather small female appeared out of the corridor. She walked a little closer and stood next to the god's side. She was so small next to him. One breath of him would probably break her in two.

"I hope it's worth waking me up..I really need sleep." She muttered, almost too hard to understand. With both of her hands, she rubbed over her face, trying her best to wake up.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you up _little sister_, but we need you." Thor almost gave her a small pat on her shoulder, like he always used to do with friends but she moved quickly. Jumping one step away from him. Almost disgusted, she looked up to him. There was no need to say anything, he just nodded at her. He understood. So _that _was the mortal everyone was waiting for. Loki had to admit, she did not looked strong at all.

Her appearance couldn't scare anyone off. Maybe a mouse, but that's about it. He tilted his head a little and inspected the stranger from head to toe. She surely looked like she just woke up. Her black hair was messy, she wasn't really well dressed. An top and some sort of shorts weren't really worth being called clothing. And then there was a small , brown purse hanging from her hip. He really wondered why she would bother putting on a purse but nothing else. Over all, _nothing special_ he thought.

"We need you to take a look into my brothers mind." Thor explained and pointed at the black haired man, sitting on the chair. Loki felt like an animal. Inspected and disrespected. Now the eyes of the young woman were on him. She seemed a bit surprised and confused. Her eyes switched between the two gods. Surprise for Loki and confusion for Thor. She then stepped one step closer to the chained god and he wasn't sure what to think of her.

He asked himself if she was scared. _She should be_, he thought. One hand rubbed over her face till it ended up in her hair. Alina was holding her head, like one would fight an headache. With the other free hand, she grabbed into the purse and pulled out a small orange case. Loki couldn't really see what it was, but he kept his eyes on it.

"You don't have to if you are scared of him. It's okay. I understand." Oh Steve, if eyes could kill, he would be dead right now. That was definitely the wrong way to see it. But it brought a little smirk on Loki's lips. It always felt good being in the presence of mortals that feared him.

"No." She said and leaned against the bar. "You don't understand. I'm not afraid of _him_ or his recent actions. I wasn't even in town when it happened.." Her voice wasn't sounding as strong as she wanted it to be. Probably because she was still in the process of waking up. Waking up and thinking didn't mixed well for her.

"It's different. It's not like I'm touching Stark accidentally and see his parties and naked woman everywhere." With that, one hand pointed in his direction.

"You have to admit though..it was fun.." Tony quickly insisted. She smiled a little and shook her head a bit. Some of those ..scenes were actually more creepy than amusing. She took a deep breath before continuing her little speech.

"Okay let me explain. It was _horrible_ to see the war with Steve's eyes. But can you

imagine what an actual god can bare? Man that's some fucked up story." She said and walked behind the bar. She took the bottle from Stark's hand and poured some of it into a glass. He stared at her, not believing what was happening. Well, now he knew where the alcohol was going. She took a strong sip and leaned her upper body on the black bar. She buried her face into her arms and sighed.

She really seemed to be nervous about it. Loki couldn't lie, he kinda liked it that this mortal was so afraid of him and his mind. It was almost an compliment for him. But he really would love to understand what she was supposed to do here. She said something about seeing war through someone else and as far as he knew, the soldier came from another time.

So somehow, she was able to see things in other ones mind. But was she really able to enter a god's mind? And if yes, what would she be able to see. Now that he had an idea, he prepared himself. He wouldn't let _her_ allow to find any unwanted memory. There was no way a small mortal could just walk into his mind, not his. He would show her some pain, but that is all she was going to get from him.

"Listen Alina, " Banner said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to. You know we would never force you. If you aren't sure about it, that's fine. Just go back to sleep." He said and wished he could pat her on the back. But he stopped himself before his hand actually landed on her back. No need for her to see his mind. Loki always followed everyone with his green eyes. His face remained calm while his mind was preparing for the worst. It came easy for him. His brain was always working. As his eyes glanced over to Banner, an very interesting man, he saw two eyes directly staring at him. Alina had lifted her head a little and peeked over to him. She didn't blinked nor did she looked away.

He could tell that she was thinking hard and for some reason, he felt provoked. Maybe it was the curiosity in her eyes. She definitely wanted to know. Not just if she could manage it to enter _his_ mind, she also wanted to know what he was hiding behind his calm face. The young woman then opened the orange case and took out something so small, that he couldn't tell what it was. She quickly moved it into her mouth and took another sip from the brown alcohol.

"Well," She finally spoke. "Just make sure I'm not hurting my head if I drop to the ground. Someone better catch me. While I'm blacked out, I can't get visions." She stretched herself and rolled her head back in her neck. She prepared her body to be strong. Slowly like a dancer, she walked over to the chained god, just to stop one step in front of him. She swallowed hard before she could lift her hand. She was shaking so badly. He followed her every movement. Her blue-grayish eyes were staring right at him and now he started to get a little worried. What if she was actually _that_ good? Could she really see all of it? Even the kinda good thoughts? She leaned towards him until her mouth was close enough on his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the happy memories a secret." She whispered against his ear and just a light wave of her breath stroke his skin. But it was enough for the little hairs in his neck to stand up. Now he started to shift in his seat, almost not seen. Just a very fine eye would have captured it. Just lightly turned his head into her direction, without his knowledge he brought some space between his skin and her lips.

It caught him off guard and he didn't liked it at all. A spark of hate started to grow inside of him in that very moment. Maybe it was just an trick of her or it was her being naive , whatever it was it worked and in that one small moment, she placed two fingers on his forehead. He blinked and could not believe what just happened to him. He showed weakness for a second and in that moment, his world turned around.

- oOo -

_Hello there again! Please always keep in mind that I do not own any of these characters. Everything goes to Marvel. However! I do own Alina!_

_So, this is going to be my first Marvel – The Avengers story and yes as you may know by now, the main focus is on Loki. (Yes I know, surprise totally..). However, There will me more Avengers stories! And more Loki. * fangirls *_


	2. Chapter 2

**A god's mind **

Chapter 2:

Her fingers were cold as ice and he could feel how she was shaking, even now. He blinked up to her. Her eyes were closed, the black hair hanging from her sides, covering some of her forehead and her lips very slightly parted. He swallowed. He could feel something..inside his mind. He automatically closed his eyes, in the hope it would help him to concentrate. There was something in front of his inner eye, he saw...he saw the castle. He saw his own home. The great halls formed before his eyes. But there was some difference this time. He saw some familiar faces, even Thor was there. Just slowly he walked towards the small crowd.

But no one seemed to noticed him. It was an awkward feeling. He now remembered. It was a long time ago. An evening if he remembered right. He walked into the great halls, a small crowd was there, laughing, having fun as always but no one cared for him as he walked in. No one knew that he had passed them. Exactly how it was. But what was the difference? Everything looked the same. Even his movement was the same. His steps were slow, yet so elegant and proud. He slowly walked up the stairs and as he reached the top, he almost lost his mind. There was someone that definitely didn't belonged in this.

There was no way _this_ person could have been there. It must be some trick. Maybe _she_ tried to fool him into a trap. But the urge was too strong, he just had to know. So he walked towards her and just stopped as he was standing directly in front of her. The confusion was all over her face. But now she looked different. Her body was actually covered with an rather expensive dress. Her hands hiding behind fine satin gloves and her hair wasn't messy. It looked ..well soft. She was standing with her back straight and she didn't seemed to miss sleep at all. The skin tone still pale but it worked for her. One would describe her as _gorgeous_, he would of course never use such an word but..someone else maybe. What was happening? Was she an mortal trickster? Was this possible? There was only one way to found out.

He moved one step closer and lifted his arm in her direction. He was unsure if this was the right way but he couldn't just use his magic to blast her away. It may would change some memories of him. _If_ this was his actual memory. So his fingertips moved one hair away from her face, just lightly and carefully and it felt more real than anything else. She was no illusion. She was standing in front of him, in the great halls of the castle. The young mortal watched him closely and as she could felt his skin touching hers, the shock came over here. _He_ was able to see her!

"How..?" He asked and looked at his hand, still not believing what he saw. But there was no answer. She grabbed the dress, lifted it a little and started to run away. Her face looked like she was running for her life. Maybe she was. At first Loki wanted to run after her but as he opened his mouth to scream at hear, everything blurred out and shifted in front of him. The great halls turned into wide,green grass. Flowers in all colors. Trees as high as the sky. He quickly lifted one arm to block the sun that was shining into his eyes. The small crowd was gone now. Only he was left. Standing in the beautiful gardens of Asgard. Yes he remembered this place very well.

He had spent so much time here for different reasons. To read a book or two, to get away from his loud brother or even just to clear his head. He started to walk along the small path between the grass areas. It actually felt good to be here right now. It always helped him to calm down. He took a deep breath and it even smelled right. He passed a old bench he used to sit on when he was reading one of his books about magic. He loved learning new things or just to keep improving his powers. His intellect was his strongest weapon so he made sure that his mind was always sharp.

He turned around one more time and behind the big, large ivy hedges, he saw something white shimmering trough. It was a shape of the young female, that now seemed to be an nightmare. Following everywhere he would go. And just as before, it was not possible for her to be there. He walked quickly towards the hedges and looked around the corner. And the familiar face, painted with shock stared at him. As he came closer, she stepped back. Every time he would do a move, she would as well.

"It's not possible for you to be here!" He shouted. His growling voice brought an ice cold shiver with it and it slowly ran down her spine. Out of instinct, Alina turned around and started to run away but this time she wouldn't go that far. This time she wouldn't escape him. He wanted answers. So his legs automatically started to run after her, following her threw the labyrinth of leafs. There was no way she could hide herself now, he knew every little way of this confusing piece of artwork. And so the god turned right, even though she was running straight. He knew the shorter way and just as he expected, he now was standing in her way.

There was only one option for her left. She walked backwards until her back bumped into a hard stone wall. She was breathing heavily and her chest was moving quickly. Her hands landed on her tights as her body bended forward a little. Supporting her upper body as she tried to catch her breath. Her body was definitely not made for such short sprints. Her mind was spinning and she felt like passing out every moment. But she forced her body to be strong, then her head moved up a little to face the trickster himself.

"What kind of magic are you using?" She asked, almost shouting at him. "It _can't_ be possible for you to see me! No one ever saw me and I never left any hint behind!" She explained furious. He must have used some kind of spell to expose her. She knew it wouldn't be easy for her to enter the god's mind, he fought hard to keep her out. This must be the reason why she could interact with him.

"I did not used any kind of magic. Everything is like I can remember it but _you_ aren't a part of it. A _mortal_ like you, is probably too weak to bare such a great power. It may work on other humans but it does not work that well on a god!" He spat at her, walking closer with every word he spoke. She felt being choked, it was hard to catch for air. Her lungs hurt. She normally would try to run away, or hide herself in any possible way she could think of, but she was too weak. The throbbing pain in her legs didn't made it easier for her.

So she could just wait until her brain found a way out and as she straightened her back, she just hoped her brain would find one very soon. The black haired god was now standing in front of her, he even seemed to be taller than before. One hand of him landed next to her head on the wall behind her, holding his body weight while he was leaning in. She quickly needed to get away before something irreparable would happened. And then it clicked. If a touch could open memories to her, it may could change them while she was in ones mind. She never had tried it before, it was the first time for one of her _subjects_ to see her and even talk to her.

"Let's just hope this is going to work, otherwise it's just really awkward." She said and launched her fragile body towards the god of lies. She was right. It was more than just awkward. He felt her body pressing hard to his own. He lost his hold, of the wall he was leaning on before and for just a small moment, he wasn't able to function right. Even his tongue failed him now. Before he could handle, pushing her away or stepping back, everything blurred out again. The high hedges blurred away, the fresh wind was gone and the sun was no more. Even Alina disappeared in front of him. He now was alone in the darkness.

It felt cold and he was alone. Nothing around him but it still felt familiar. His mind was twisting and he felt dizzy. This experience was slowly getting to him. Loki closed his green eyes and took an deep breath, just as he was about to calm down, he heard an scream that was more terrifying than anything he had heard before. It was the scream of pain. He felt a cold shiver running down his back. _Who could make such horrible noises?_ He asked himself and decided to find out. Now that he started to walk, the way shifted into an entrance. He feared this way and his heart told him to turn around and run. But his mind had another opinion.

He braced himself and slowly walked down the stairs into the catacombs. The big stone walls were cold and only a few torches were showing the way. He kinda had an idea where he would end up, and the urge to flee grew even bigger. The god turned left and stood before a giant wooden door. Old as the god's themselves. The scream appeared once more and he could tell that it came out of the inside, behind the heavy door. He laid one hand on the knob and with one deep breath, he pushed the door open, stepping in and expecting everything, but not what his eyes were seeing.

He found himself in the torture chamber. An terrible old place. Even gods were punished here and he definitely could tell a story about it. The chamber itself was massive and protected by spell. No magic was able to break the chains of the victims. Many torches lit up the room and the shadows that were created by the terrifying torture instruments, weren't helping to make it better. As he walked by the constructions, he made sure to avoid any contact with them. He never wanted to see them again nor touch them. He still could see and smell the blood that was spilled in this room.

The smell of rotten and burned flesh hovered in the chamber. The death itself, always hiding in a corner, waiting for his next guest to bring home into another world. As he glanced over the different creatures that were working the instruments, his eyes drastically widened and his mouth dropped open. He followed the whimper noise and as he reached the bench where the sounds seemed to be created, he stopped every movement. Even _this_ memory she could see? The female mortal was laying on her back, her dressed ripped. Wrists and ankles chained so tight, that blood was running from them.

"Fool..." He whispered. "How could you be so foolish to go this way?" He asked and stepped a little closer. But she wasn't saying anything. Her eyes were empty and red from the tears that were running down her cheeks without to pause. As the eyes of Loki glanced over her body, he could see the blood running down from severals wounds. Deep wounds from knifes and other sharp objects on her legs. Fresh burning marks on her arms and fingertips black from ice. How could she be alive after this? Maybe it wasn't affecting her in the real life. Maybe it was just her illusion that would suffer. That wouldn't be so bad.

He noticed a black figure walking up to him, holding something in its hands. He couldn't tell who this person was, the face was blackened but as it reached the position next to him, he understood that it wasn't a friendly shadow to help her out. But she needed no help. After all, it was just an illusion. It wasn't a real human .._mortal_ he corrected himself. The figure now leaned over the mortal and with a swift move, he smashed an hammer against her ribs. Her scream was louder and much more clear as it filled the chamber. Blood was coming out of her mouth and quickly ran down her neck. It was terrifying for him to see it. _Just an illusion_ , he told himself over and over again. It may sounded real but it was not. It was all a lie!

"Please..." The broken voice of Alina forced him to open his eyes again. He hadn't noticed. But as the figure started to bash her rips, he turned his face away and quickly closed his eyes. Out of instinct he thought.

"...Please help me.." She looked at him and her eyes spoke for themselves. She cried for help and he couldn't move. At first he thought he couldn't move because he was not the one to save mortals. He was not the god that was so in love with them. _He_ was the one to hate them. But with every whimper, he understood that he couldn't move because of shock.

He had never seen something like it. She shouldn't be even lying there. It was his memory of his own torture and for some reason, she was taking his place. Another scream rushed through the chamber and echoed back. Her lips tried to form a word but there was no voice coming with it. His eyes were fixated on her mouth, trying to understand what she was trying to say. There was no help, he couldn't see it. The shadowy figure moved his arm back and Loki instantly understood.

"STOP IT!" He yelled as loud as he could. Moving his hand towards him, trying his best to stop this sadistic bastard. First he thought the figure could understand him, but he was wrong. Everything went blurry. He was dragged into the darkness and while he was falling, he could hear _her _scream once more. And as soon as he opened his green eyes, the mortal was standing in front of him. Her fingers now several inches away from him. Her eyes wide open and shaking badly. Blood dripping from her body to the ground, forming a small puddle near her feet.

"Little sister!" Thor yelled with the sound of thunder and stepped towards her. He bend down a little to be somewhat on the same height. "What have you seen?" He asked whilst his eyes were switching between her and his younger brother. It took a long time before she answered. She spat blood and coughed hard. She could feel her lungs fill up with warm liquid, it almost felt like drowning.

"_Horror.._" Was the only answer she could give before everything went black. She dropped to the ground and doctor Banner instantly rushed towards her. He first checked her pulse, he then looked up to the blond god and nodded at him. She was still alive. Badly wounded but breathing.

"We have to take care of those wounds. Quick, bring her into her bedroom. I will see what I can do." He said and turned around to his instruments. Thor knelt down and moved his massive arms around her. Carefully, he stood up and walked into the dark corridor with the small mortal in his arms. Followed by the upset man, Banner. Leaving many questions and theories behind.

The chained god, Loki, wasn't moving, not even an inch. He was taking deep breaths and tried to get his calmness back. He never thought that it would _touch_ him so much to see anything like it. Right now he couldn't decide what the worst part was. Was it that a normal _human_ was able to enter his mind so easily and trick him? Or was it the fact that he broke and showed weakness towards an mortal? In the moment were she was screaming in pain and looked so helpless, he sincerely wanted to help her. If it was possible for him to use magic, he probably would have.

"What have you done?!" Rogers asked and stepped a bit closer to him. The voice of the soldier that was lost in time, brought him back to the here and now. But even if he could answer him, he wouldn't. He felt like it was no ones business but his and _hers_. He would have to think of a way to find out more about this special ..powers.

"Forget it Captain." Stark said. "You won't get anything from him. Let's just wait for the news." The smaller man then walked over to the Captain and pushed him towards the corridor. Both of them were blocking the entrance to her bedroom. Peeking around the corner to get a small hint of what was going on.

There he was sitting in the middle of the room. Left in confusion. And all his brain was able to think of was _how_. But now was not the time to understand nor to ask anything. So he stood up and walked slowly over to the couch. His body automatically sat him down and brought him into a sleep position. He laid straight on his back and stared at the ceiling. _How was it possible_, sounded through his head many times before he finally could close his eyes. He sighed as he caught his mind still working on a solution. In vain.

-oOo-

_Does anyone else sometimes has that feeling that it's just **too** hard not to fangirl in fanfictions? The next Chapters are really hard to write, I just want to fangirl ;_; !_

_Anyway. As Always: I do not own any of these Characters. Everything goes to Marvel. However! I do own Lok...I mean Alina. My bad._


	3. Chapter 3

**A God's Mind**

Chapter 3:

Four days had passed and after all the stress, awkward moments and annoying questions, he finally had an moment of peace. At least that's what he thought. A long, deep sigh of him filled the silent for a moment. He laid on his back and had his eyes closed. He tried his best to get some sleep but he hated the fact that not even an own room was granted to him. How pathetic. Everyone could easily disturb him. Did these people not knew who he was? _Well_ , he thought, those people knew exactly who he was. Probably the reason why he had to live like a normal person. It was easier for Jarvis to watch him while he was resting in the living room and also, Stark didn't wanted to give him an room.

There was no one around and he hadn't heard a sound in a good hour, but he felt watched. He stretched himself a little and tried to push every unnecessary thought away for now. His body required rest, his hungry stomach was ignored and his brain was told to be quiet. It was hard work, but after an half hour, he couldn't stand the urge to sleep anymore. His eyelids were just too heavy and so he fell asleep. Rest at last.

But once again, the trickster himself was tricked. After two hours of sleep, he heard an scream he recognized. The same scream that followed him several nights now. This time it was a bit louder and more clear than ever before. It always sounded like an _help_ to him. And every time it happened, he was woken by it. His hand moved over his face, trying to convince himself that it was just a nightmare. It could happen. It was _normal_. He wasn't really sleeping well, he wasn't really eating, thanks to the muzzle and no magic at all. This _was_ a nightmare. But still. Every time he would hear this annoying noise, he wanted to search the Stark tower for the source. It just felt so real to him.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes again. He stretched a little and tried to keep calm. It was not his business to look for anyone. He was not here to help anyone, the only thing he would do now, was sleep and ignoring anything that would try to bother. Nothing could be more important than his rest. And there he started to drift away. For a while it was quiet and only his breathing could be heard. Every sound stopped around him. No screaming, no thoughts. Just silence.

And just when he thought he could go back to sleep, he heard a door being opened and light footsteps. He did not move, he pretended to be asleep but listened closely. Loki though that someone would come and check on him. Making sure he wasn't planing anything. Just like the other nights. It would be either Rogers or Stark. Thor was not quiet enough for a sneak attack, but then again, no one could sneak up on him. But it was ridiculous to check on him every now and then. He couldn't use the magic and he couldn't speak. Besides, an real plan didn't came up in his mind, yet.

The footsteps came closer and after a few seconds, they were in the same room as he was. But they did not came closer to him. They seemed to go another direction. The sound of the footsteps stopped and were quickly followed by the sound of a bottle being opened. Now he had an idea who was sneaking in for a late drink. Only the man in the iron suit would do such things.

He heard the sound of ice being thrown into a glass. But as he heard a sigh, it didn't sounded like Stark. It was someone different. Now the urge was to strong and he couldn't resist. He slowly sat up, leaned one arm on the couch and peeked over to the wooden bar. Loki was a surprised that he saw _Alina _behind he bar. Her back was turned to him and it looked like, that she had forgotten that he was still here. But he was more surprised that she was actually alive. Maybe it wasn't _that_ bad that she survived. It may was the time for some answers.

Well, when he wasn't going to get some sleep, might as well start a conversation!

He coughed loud enough for her to heat it. It was an success. She turned around and stared right at him. A few seconds pasted before she could move again. She seemed to be scared so much of him, that she froze in place. _Amusing_, he thought.

"Did I woke you up?" She asked while she continued making herself a drink. He slowly nodded and stood up from the couch. While he was slowly walking over to the bar, he watched her every move. It kinda urged him to know if she was scared of him or just so blind, not seeing her own death standing in front of her.

"My apologizes then. The others are used to my...well wandering around the house night actions." She said with an awkward smile on her lips. She grabbed the glass and took a long sip. After she removed the glass from her mouth, her face showed that she didn't really liked the taste of alcohol. She looked like as she just bit into a lemon.

"You want a drink too?" She asked and glanced over to the man with black hair, who was now sitting at the bar. Directly on the opposite side of her. He shook his head. The mortal alcohol wasn't tasting that good. Not after what he was used to. She took another sip but this time her face remained calm. Now that the first one made it down her throat, she was good for more. He noticed the small orange case again, it was standing right next to her hand. It was open and he recognized it as small pills. He heard about the human medicine. Some of them were helping against pain and sickness. And other were just for joy. _Mortals.._he thought. Destroying their own body just for the sake of it.

"So how is it to sleep on the couch like and sleep-over buddy?" She asked, hiding her smirk behind the glass. He could tell by the teasing tone in her voice , that she had way too much fun in this situation. He would have answered honest, but unfortunately he wasn't able to speak. So he remained quiet and just stared at her. It took a good minute for her to realize that he couldn't answer. At first she thought it was because he didn't wanted to talk to a human but then her face turned into an _Oh right_ expression. The glass landed back on the table next to her pills and she walked around the small bar. As she was walking, Loki turned with her and was now facing her.

For a moment he really had no idea what she was going to do and as her arms were around his neck, he was confused. Was this some sort of drunk acting? No, she wasn't drunk enough. He could smell the alcohol that was coming from her, but it wasn't enough for her to be out of the line. After he heard a small _click_ noise, he realized what she was actually doing. Just a few seconds later, he saw her walking back to her original position, where her drink was waiting for her. The gray, black metallic muzzle landed in front of him on the bar. He looked at her.

"Thor told me how to open it." She said, grabbing her glass again.

"..Why?" He asked. He could have said anything now. He could have used his trickster tongue to do some instant damage, but his mind decided otherwise.

"Well I don't know. It's like four in the morning. I just took my pills and I'm drinking. I can't sleep anymore, and I can tell you have questions. Entertainment would be good." She said in all honesty. It was probably the mix between medicine and alcohol that made her mind so fucked up as it was. But it was helping. She sure did some dumb decision in her life, but still better than living with constant pain.

"But you do realize I could do horrible things now?" He said, moving one hand over his mouth. He couldn't lie, it felt good being free and being able to talk again. Oh how he missed using words as his strongest weapon. Telling lies into weak ones ears. Webbing them into their own sadness and bringing out the weak points. It was so much fun to watch a mortal die inside.

"Yeah I know." She said with such a light voice that it broke his thoughts. "Thor warned me before. He said you can do _terrible_ things. But you wouldn't kill me." She said, tilted her head a little and smiled. She then grabbed the small orange case, putted it back into her purse while her other free hand was aiming for the bottle. She then grabbed her drink and walked over to the glass doors. She opened one door with her elbow and stepped out on the balcony. She put the bottle down on a small table and walked towards the railing. With the glass firm in her hands, she leaned against it. He had watched her walk away and he really thought about of following her or not. But he had to. How could she dare to make fun of him?

"You apparently don't know who you are talking to." He said with a smile. Walking slowly towards the balcony, always watching her back. Alina could hear the arrogance in his voice and his accent sounded British to her, for some reason. She just turned her head slightly around and watched him come closer. Every step of him was so slow, yet proud and dangerous. He may had not the muscles of Thor but he could be definitely terrifying. She tried to best to hide everything in front of him. She wouldn't let the fear get the best of her and she didn't wanted to show weakness. Her appearance made it hard for her though. She looked sick and tired. She could never fight him with strength, but she could do it with words.

"Oh I do." She said and looked up to him for a moment as he reached her. Loki was now standing next to her, leaning his chained wrists on the railing, whilst his eyes glanced over the skyline of New York. This all could have been his kingdom.

"Well then, tell why I would not kill you." He said, not moving his eyes. Before she answered, she took another little sip. Thinking about the words that would come out of her mouth. Preparing herself.

"I'm no threat to you." She said. Playing with her fingers on the cold glass. "And if you really wanted me dead, I would be. But now that I had to chance to get to know you a little, I know that you want to know how I did it." She said and a big, victory smile formed on her lips, staring right at him. He could feel the eyes of the mortal on him, but he didn't returned the glance. He still watched the city. There was no need for him to reply to her, she knew she was right. He wanted to know every little mystery. His mind was screaming for it. I didn't matter if he would get information he could use later or not. The thirst for knowledge was too strong.

"Now that you mention it, how is it possible for an _mortal_ like you to enter ones mind?" He asked, now turning his head just a little.

"Alina." She said and his face spoke for himself. "The name is Alina, you should use it. Shows some kind of respect." She finished, smiling like a big winner. She definitely was provoking him. The teasing tone in her voice was the worst part for him. He couldn't stand it. He sighed.

"And why, _Alina_ do I owe you respect?" He made sure to speak her name very slowly and he tried to put as much sarcasm in it as he could. Alina arched her back a little for comfort and rested one elbow on the railing, so that her head could be supported.

"Well _Loki_," and there came the sarcasm right back at him. "I've seen your plans. You just witnessed a small amount of memories I saw. I admit, it wasn't going as I wanted it to be, but it was enough." Her voice changed dramatically. He raised an eyebrow and just continued listening.

"Playing the good guy so Thor will have mercy with you, as always and breaks your chains. Then escaping and planing another evil event. Yeah I've seen it." And as she was speaking, she started to walk slowly around him. He did not moved an inch. He to admit though, it sounded like a good plan, but it would took more than just playing the good guy to convince Thor to break these chains. And she was all wrong. He had no plan at all. Not yet. He thought about several options he could use to get away from the tower, but never decided to.

"There is no need lying to me." She said and he almost showed an reaction because of her words. But he could pull himself together. He now realized that she was playing with him. The same way he would do. He smiled lightly and leaned forward a little.

"Are you so sure you can tell the difference between me lying and not lying? After all, I'm the _real_ god of lies." He said whilst she was moving back to her position. She leaned back to the railing, still with her eyes fixated on him. He tried hard to let the sarcasm out of the game this time. He wanted to sound honest, if it was even possible for him. His mind started to form a plan and she started to walk right into his trap.

"How can _you_ tell? You are right, I'm no god. I'm just a human and I haven't much time left but don't forget, how real it felt when you shared your memories with me." She felt strong and close to victory. If an god was able to die then he also could lose an argument. But apparently, she had no idea who she was dealing with, at least that is what Loki thought. He understood her little game and he couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or her mental illness but she just provoked the god of mischief.

Before Alina could take another sip of her now beloved alcohol, one hand of Loki grabbed the glass away from her. On a second thought, mortal booze could be good now. She followed the glass and stared up to him. He took a long sip before he put the glass down on the railing. He licked his lips and his mind was prepared. He was working quickly behind the calm mask. Was she so naive to call him out in his own game? She couldn't stand a chance against him but he would do her this favor. He turned his body around towards her and stared directly at her. Not blinking, not moving his face just silence.

She concentrated hard on his face and tried not to move an inch, but her fingers were playing with the cold metallic railing, without her knowledge. Just an trained eye would have captured it. Minutes passed and he still didn't moved an inch. He could tell that she was having a hard time. She shifted her weight around from one foot to the another. She was swallowing hard every now and then she took a deep breath.

"So you think you know everything that is going on inside my head?" He asked now, breaking the awkward silence. At least, it felt very awkward for her. She nodded and shifted her body wight around once more. Oh she had no idea what was waiting for her. Loki had to remind himself not to be too harsh towards her. There was no need to destroy her. Though a little teasing..could be indeed fun.

-oOo-

_Oh Loki, you teasing bastard! Stapht it! More exploration about Alina and her 'feature' in the next chapter. Now keep in mind, this is not an action story, they are both kinda the same. Fighting with words, arguments and teasing. _

_Have a lovely day. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A God's Mind**

Chapter 4:

_Loki had to remind himself not to be too harsh towards her. There was no need to..though a little teasing..could be indeed fun._

"Yes, as I said I saw.."

"Yes yes I know. You saw _memories_." He interrupted her instantly. Not giving her a chance to answer properly. It sure was against manners, but it worked for him. "So you may saw an plan to escape. Or was it an plan to fool you? Making your eyes believe what they wanted to see. Did you really thought it would be that easy to enter and leave a gods mind? We are not speaking about Thor, I'm sure you could do this party trick with him. But you know who I am." Oh that was the right way. He could see how uncomfortable she was. And as he saw how she looked away for just a moment, another idea came to his mind. She was going to hate it.

Loki pushed himself away from the railing and started to walk around her. From side to side, slowly, very slowly. It sure made an impression on here. Alone the fact that he was an head taller than herself. Her eyes had never left him. She closely watched his steps, trying to understand what his next move would be. It was like a good game of chess. Just like the game, both of them had their ways and arguments. Trying to fool the opponent into a trap. Making the other one believe to follow a specific strategy and when the enemy was sure they would win, quickly changing the plan and Check!

It wouldn't take long for her to break. He now would start the second part of his plan. He stopped his movement as he was standing directly behind her. Both of his hands grabbed for the railing and landed on the right and left side of Alina. She quickly understood that it was now harder for her to flee. She took a deep breath, almost not seen and braced herself. He watched her body language closely and it betrayed her. It was impossible for her hide the signs of how uncomfortable she was. Her grip tightened and he automatically glanced over her arms. He recognized the burning marks on her skin and it broke his concentration for just a moment. He quickly looked away, something inside of him didn't wanted to see those wounds again but it also showed him a new way.

"And as I can see, it didn't worked out well for you." He leaned in even closer, moving his head a little down towards her ear. "The alcohol may help to forget the experience from time to time.." His strong voice turned into a whisper. "But those scars." In his mind he was grinning. He already won the argument. Her body was shaking and the smell of fear was all over her. Just a little more and she would break. Time for the final strike. "Will always be there and remind you of the pain." And as his breath touched her ear, she immediately gasped for air and ducked herself. Fleeing away from hind under his arm.

She walked a few steps away from him. Her heart was racing and her pupils were much bigger than before. Loki had a hard time fighting off his laugh but he couldn't hide a wide smile on his lips. It took Alina a minute or five to snap out of it. She immediately grabbed her purse and searched for her medicine. With shaking hands, she pulled out the orange case and tried to open it. She managed just hardly to take out three pills this time and instantly swallowed them. While she tried to stun her body, Loki leaned back on the railing and enjoyed the view of the different lights.

"You cannot.." Her shaking voice broke the silence. "You cannot just change everything while I'm in your mind!" She said and almost spat. "That's not possible. A memory is something in the past. The past can't be changed." Her body finally started to release the pain and she started to feel normal again. Thanks to the pills, her body would be completely numb in exactly ten minutes.

"You are right, it can't be changed. And I never did." He just said and turned his head in her direction. And there was the silence again. Her head was hurting so much that she thought it would explode every minute. And any new information that entered her brain didn't made it easier for her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean by you never did. I just got tricked?" Alina spoke and stepped a little closer. Putting her hands on the railing, getting some hold before she would fall to the ground. The medicine started to kick in and everything started to spin. She loved those little pills but at the same time she hated them with all of her heart. They were helping indeed, but it also was hurting her even more. Banner had told her many times that those pills were destroying her brain cells and also effecting her body. She weakened every day more and more.

"I just twisted the words a little. It's actually really easy. You just need the focus on your target. Well and you should be able to read body language. Yours is telling me a lot about yourself." He explained with a calm voice. There was no possible way that she could do any harm to him, so he thought, it wouldn't hurt just to tell her. Besides, he loved a good conversation.

"So you basically just confused me."

"That was the plan." He said with a nod and a smile. She leaned her elbows on the railing and buried her face into her hands. She sighed hardly and moaned a little in defeat. How embarrassing for her. And here she thought she would be able to have at least a little chance. And he just ripped her apart in her own game. She loved reading and words. She even studied it in particular. She loved arguing about the weirdest subject and had years of training. But she forgot that eternity beats twenty five years of training.

"Ugh.. I cannot even brain anymore." She mumbled into her hands. He laughed out loud and had a hard time to pull himself together. She may lost the game against him, but she would definitely get a point for amusement.

"Shit happens." She said and straightened her back and grabbed the drink that still on the railing.

"Does it happen every time?" He asked without looking at her. He watched the cars drive by looking into the distance, enjoying this rather amusing night. But he could felt her eyes on him. The confusion that was brought with them. "When someone touches you." He added quickly. He had never heard of such powers nor read about them. He had seen most of the weirdest magic spells and creatures but nothing like it. There were only two options for him. The first one would be that someone cursed her while she was growing up or that she was born with it. A freak of nature so to speak.

"Ah yes it does. It works both ways but I have to be concentrated to actually wander around in someones mind. Hm..Sounds creepy now that I'm saying it." She thought about her words for moment, not able to hide a small smirk.

"I wonder why these power were given to you. No mortal should have this talent. It could be a great weapon in the right hands." He said. Turning his head just lightly into her direction, showing some kind of interest towards her, or let's say, towards her special talent. She laughed.

"I wouldn't call it _power_ to be honest, it's more like a curse. You see, every time it happens my lifespan will be shortened. And it seems like, that every injury that happens in a mind also happens to me in real. It's the first time it happened though." How could she be so calm even though her death was just around the corner. Did she not feared her own demise? But the more important question for Loki was now, how many minds ad she entered so far? She looked very young, not older than thirty. And he wondered.

"How much of your lifespan took it for mine?" He asked and this time, he was honest about it. After all she saw, all the torture.

"I'm not quite sure. Let's see.. usually a normal person takes two till five years away.. depending on the one I touch. Now that you are an god.." She counted with the help of her fingers. "Probably around twenty." She answered dry. Loki had to admit, it caught him off guard. She wouldn't even reach fifty before she would die. That was a really short life, even for a mortal. It kinda hit him like a shock. Right now, he couldn't understand why, but he felt _sorry_ for her. Of course he would never tell her nor show any kind of sadness for her, so he quickly said.

"So your _friends_ know about this and they still force you to do so? What nice friends you have." The sarcasm was something that just came with his words. Even the one time he tried to sound neutral, he failed. Alina nodded and smiled at him.

"The best I could have. But no, they don't force. I'm sure I've never told them about the lifespan thing.." She mumbled and rubbed her shin. "I'm doing this on my own. There is no way around it, I'm going to die anyway. Sooo why not do something nice? I've heard that will give me good points and I might end up in heaven!" She said and quickly noticed how he was fighting another laugher, but he lost the battle. His chuckle filled the short silence. She blinked at him, trying to understand why.

"You really believe in heaven and hell?" He asked

"I never believed in gods, but I'm standing next to one." She smiled widely.

"..Point taken. But why would you waste your time _here_. You could move anywhere you want. Do things you ever wanted to." He said. There was something that was rather _interesting_ about her. She was no normal mortal like he had seen so far. Most mortals would try anything to stop the process of death. So much fear for something that wasn't stoppable. But not her. She accepted the fact and just lived with it. _Foolish_, he thought. _Nothing special at all_, he spoke into his mind, in the hope he could convince himself.

"Well not really. I don't have money for a trip around the world. Tony would maybe lend me some... but I would never ask. It's enough that I can stay here and have my own room. You see, it's just fair for me to help them. " Her voice sounded so delightful when she was talking with a smile on her lips. The black haired god leaned his upper body on the railing and rolled his head a little. His body really could use some sleep but ..in a way, he didn't wanted to go just yet.

"So." She said, moving one hand through her hair as the wind suddenly got harsher. "Why would you leave such a wonderful castle?" She asked, biting her own lip and hoping he would answer and not just avoid the topic. After all, he wasn't the guy to gossip about nice weather or family problems.

"It felt more like a prison to me." He said and slowly lifted one arm. He reached over to her and took the glass away she was holding. Now very carefully, making sure not to accidentally touching her. And just a few hours ago..he couldn't care less.

"Yeah but _those_ books! So many to read, so much to learn!" Alina quickly answered, switching the theme around a little. She wanted to avoid any awkward conversations but then again, this whole night was awkward.

"You wouldn't understand them. They are all in a different language." He quickly took a long sip to hide his amused face.

"I can learn..." She said and by the looks on her face, she seemed to be disappointed. _He really thinks I'm that stupid, _she thought. But it was quite the opposite. He didn't wanted to bash her intellect, it was just really hard to understand those books.

"Well." She continued. "But I think the most beautiful place would be the big garden." Her head turned around and she looked up to the sky. It was hard to see the stars because of all the lights in this big city, but every now and then, one would appear. "It was so overwhelming to see it. Those flowers ..so amazingly pretty. I've never seen anything like them. Green grass everywhere. A blue sky, the sun shining. That's like paradise! I would have never left it." Her mind wandered off to another world, where everything seemed to be better and wonderful.

It was just so different to anything she had seen. Her brain could not understand why in the world he would give up such a life? Just to sit on a thrown? Just to be a king? Ruling over everyone and being greater than anyone else? It did kinda sounded like a human being, but she decided not to tell him. It was definitely not a good idea to compare him with a mortal. His eyes were resting on her, but she didn't noticed it right away.

She was deep in her mind. Of course a mortal could not understand why one would give up such a life. She maybe was cursed but after all, it wasn't her life it was his own. And he was the one to make the decision _Was it really the right decision?_ Of course it was! And the little voice in the back of his head would understand it at some point. She was right though The gardens were beautiful and they helped him a lot. Taking a deep breath there every now and then, could change a opinion.

"I would die for a glance of those flowers.." She mumbled, loud enough for Loki to hear it. She seemed to be so calm and happy when she talked about nature. Her face changed to a soft expression and her voice was so light when she spoke. She probably preferred plants over humans. But as quickly as she drifted away in her own world, she returned and stretched herself.

"What a long night it has been." She said and pushed herself away from the railing. On shaking legs, she walked over to the table were the bottle full of booze was waiting for her. She grabbed the alcohol.

"Well my _friend_, it was a very amusing conversation but it's time for some sleep." She said, turned around and walked of the balcony. He did not answered or turned around. He waited for her to disappear out of the room. As the silence returned into the living room, he slowly walked back inside to his sleeping place. He sat down and with a sigh, he laid down on the side and moved one arm under his head. His eyes closed and something was annoying him. It was just too quiet now.

"Do you..." An familiar voice came out of nothing. He did not move nor did he opened his eyes. He just laid there.

"Do you think it's possible to see the _gardens_ one day?" Just the head of Alina peeked around the corner and he could feel her eyes resting on him. She waited for an answer. No matter if he would answer or not, she would wait. Sure she could have asked Thor later the day, but she _needed_ to hear it right now. She had to hear it from _him_.

"I think it is possible." Was is short answer. At first he thought she would start another conversation with him, but after a few seconds, there was no sound from her. The urge was just too strong and he couldn't fight it. He slowly turned his head a little so he could get a small glance. She wasn't saying anything, she was just smiling. Smiling directly at _him_. Alina then nodded happily at him and as quick as she had appeared, she vanished into the dark corridor. Loki turned his head back, sighed and finally would get some rest. Sleep..at last.

_Twenty years.._ Echoed threw his head. _Alina..no this mortal_, he instantly corrected himself. _So naive, enjoying live whilst her death was always above her head._ She was so childish in his eyes. Walking around like it's normal to die for friends. Seeing the world as a big playground. _Or is this the right way to see the world?_ Oh how he wished this small voice would just leave him alone already..

-oOo-

_Aaand Chapter five is in work. It may takes a bit longer than the first four Chapters. They were already done and I jut had to change them a little. Now the drama shall begin! _


End file.
